


Trivial Turk Talk

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno, Rude und Elena unterhalten sich über ihren Arbeitgeber… und dessen eventuelle Vorlieben. (Spielt zeitlich im Spiel, letztes drittel CD2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial Turk Talk

**Titel:** Trivial Turk Talk  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Elena, Rude   
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** com, silly, gen  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Reno, Rude und Elena unterhalten sich über ihren Arbeitgeber… und dessen eventuelle Vorlieben. (Spielt zeitlich im Spiel, letztes drittel CD2)

 

 **Trivial Turk Talk**

„Ich hab die Schnauze voll!“, brummte Reno unzufrieden und Rude nickte bestätigend.  
„Hm?“ Elena sah müde von der Tischplatte auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Die drei Turks saßen in einer schäbigen Kneipe irgendwo in den Slums von Sektor 4 und hofften, hier von ihren eigenen Leuten erst mal nicht gefunden zu werden.  
„Der Typ spinnt doch. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr!“ Reno trank einen großen Schluck Bier. „Erst heißt es ‚fangt Avalanche’, dann heißt es ‚ach ne, fangt doch lieber Sephiroth und sucht nebenbei noch das verheißene Land.’ Ich hab die Nase so voll! Und dann sind wir gerade auf dem Weg und direkt hinter Sephiroth, dann geht’s wieder ‚aber achtet auch Avalanche, haltet die auf!’. Argh, ich werd noch wahnsinnig!“  
„Vergiss nicht, dass wir uns noch auf die Suche nach den großen Substanzen machen sollten… und die Weapons sollten wir auch noch töten…“, ergänzte Elena den Rothaarige träge und erschöpft.  
„Die Rakete mussten wir auch startklar machen“, meinte Rude noch und zog wütend seine Augenbrauen zusammen, war er doch in Rocket Town von Avalanche ziemlich verprügelt worden.  
„’Beschafft euch die schwarze Materia’ war auch noch ein Befehl…“ Elena sah betrübt zur Seite. Sie hatte noch immer das Bild von Tseng im Kopf, der vor ihren Augen fast gestorben war.  
„Stimmt, das alles gab’s ja auch noch… Ach, und ‚Hojo ist übrigens auch verschwunden, kümmert euch mal darum’. Der sollte seinen Dreck echt alleine machen! Wenn wir das hier überleben, verlange ich ne Gehaltserhöhung!“ Reno fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare. „Beim alten Shinra wussten wir wenigstens, woran wir sind. Okay, klar, der war auch nicht ganz dicht und fett und laut, aber…“  
„Er stank“, warf Rude ein.  
„…und er stank, aber der verhielt sich zumindest nicht wie ein zu groß geratenes Kleinkind.“ Reno trank erneut einen Schluck. „Klar, die Sache mit Sektor 7 war auch nicht so toll… Aber dafür haben wir ja auch schon unsere Rechnung bekommen…“ Der Rothaarige spielte auf seinen Krankenhausaufenthalt an, den er Avalanche zu verdanken hatte. Elena klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter.  
„Wenn man jetzt so zurückdenkt, dann war der alte Shinra echt in Ordnung“, seufzte Reno bedauernd. „Schade, dass Sephiroth ihn abgestochen hat…“  
Rude nickte.  
„Der war wenigstens ein fairer Arbeitgeber… Ja, ja… die alten Zeiten…“  
Elena runzelte die Stirn. Ihres Wissens nach war Rufus Shinra erst seit etwas mehr als einer Woche ihr Boss, aber sie verkniff sich ihr Kommentar und sah sich desinteressiert die Speisekarte an.  
„Bauen die eigentlich schon die Sister Ray auf?“, fragte die Blonde beiläufig und Reno verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Oh man, stimmt ja. Die hat er ja auch nach Midgar geholt… Sein kleines Spielzeug.“  
Rude rümpfte die Nase.  
„Na ja, das ist bisher unsere einzig wirksame Waffe gegen die Weapons und hier gibt’s das meiste Mako…“  
„Trotzdem!“ Reno lehnte sich zurück. „Ich finde, dass ist von ihm wieder nur so ein Macht-Gehabe. So nach dem Motto: ‚Seht her, was ich alles kann’. Das nervt… Überhaupt nervt der Typ mich!“  
„Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht“, murmelte Elena leise und holte tief Luft. „Reno, versuch dich doch mal in ihn hineinzuversetzen“, meinte sie dann lauter, „Als er am Anfang zu große Töne gespuckt hat, hat er sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sephiroth nen Rachefeldzug plant und den Planeten zerschmettern will… Er versucht Sephiroth aufzuhalten. Was würdest du denn an seiner Stelle tun?“  
„Pah!“ Reno schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. „Ich mich in den hineinversetzen? Bloß nicht! Ich will morgens auch noch in den Spiegel gucken können, ohne gleich kotzen zu müssen!“  
Seufzend kratzte sich Elena an ihrer Nasenspitze und gab auf. Reno mochte Rufus nicht, das war jetzt klar und sie würde daran auch nichts ändern können. Zumal sie den Shinra-Erben auch nicht unbedingt gut leiden konnte.

Schweigend tranken die Turks ihr Bier und erst, als die Kellnerin jedem ein Neues gebracht hatte, ergriff der Rothaarige erneut das Wort: „Ich glaube, der Typ steht auf seine Kanone…“  
Elena runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“  
„Na ja… Schon als der Alte noch gelebt hat, war Rufus immer in Junon…“  
Rude nickte.  
„…und hat da auch immer irgendwelche banalen Gründe gesucht, um sie abfeuern zu lassen. Ich glaube, der Kerl freut sich geradezu, dass die Weapons jetzt da sind. Da hat er wenigstens was zu zerstören. Da kommt sein Baby mal richtig zum Einsatz.“  
„Sein ‚Baby’?“ Die Blonde grinste. „Du denkst, die Kanone ist weiblich?“  
Schlaksig zuckte Reno mit den Schultern. „Immerhin heißt es ja auch ‚die’ Kanone… Und der Name spricht ja auch für sich, oder? Rude?“  
„…“  
„Siehste, er ist meiner Meinung.“  
Elena sah zwischen Rude und Reno hin und her. Allerdings verkniff sie sich jegliches Kommentar. Sie merkte daran nur immer wieder, dass sie anscheinend noch nicht lange genug Turk war, um hinter die Kommunikation von Rude zu kommen.  
Sie nahm es so hin und entgegnete: „Wenn ihr meint…“ Das Grinsen der jungen Frau wurde noch etwas breiter. „Also… ich finde, die Kanone ist ziemlich männlich…“  
„Und wieso?“ Skeptisch beäugte Reno seine Kollegin.  
„Och, nur so…“  
„Jetzt sag schon!“ Ungeduldig rutschte Reno auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.  
„Ja… Moment…“ Elena trank ihr Bier auf Ex. „Ich brauch noch eins, ich bin noch nicht betrunken genug. Die nächste Runde gibst du aus“, sie deutete auf den Rothaarigen, „und dann sag ich’s dir.“  
„Meinetwegen…“ Reno zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bestellte die Kellnerin zum Tisch.

„Die wievielte Runde ist das jetzt?“, fragte Reno, als die neuen Gläser vor ihnen standen und Elena schon die Hälfte getrunken hatte.  
„Keine Ahnung… Ist ja auch egal… Der Grund, warum ich denke, dass Sister Ray männlich ist, ist folgender.“ Sie hielt sich kurz die Hand vor den Mund, als sie aufstoßen musste. „Ich meine… seht euch das Ding doch mal an… So groß und lang und alles. Von der Ladung, die die verschießen kann, will ich gar nicht erst sprechen, aber…seht euch das an… Habt ihr das Bild im Kopf?“  
Reno und Rude nickten – Elena grinste.  
„Gut… also… Wenn DAS kein Phallus-Symbol ist, was ist es dann? Deswegen kann Sister Ray unmöglich weiblich sein!“ Sie trank den Rest des Bieres.  
Reno atmete tief ein. „Wow…“ Er trank sein Glas auf Ex. „Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht…“  
Zustimmend nickte Elena. „Das dachte ich mir.“ Sie blickte zu Rude, von dem sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln ein angewidertes Schütteln gesehen hatte.  
Reno kratzte sich an seiner Augenbraue. „Wir brauchen eindeutig mehr Bier…“

Diesmal hatte die Kellnerin gleich zwei Gläser für jeden gebracht.  
Grübeln nippte Reno an seinem ersten Glas, wogegen Elena schon das zweite in der Hand hielt. Die Frau konnte trinken – er hatte sie wirklich unterschätzt. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke.  
„Eigentlich ist das echt voll logisch…“  
„Hm?“ Elena sah ihn an.  
Rude blickte auf.  
„Na, Sister Ray und männlich. Wenn man sich Rufus so anguckt, kann der nur auf männliche Kanonen stehen.“  
„Meinst du, Rufus steht auf Kerle?“, fragte Elena irritiert und griff zu ihrer Handtasche.  
„Bestimmt. Guckt euch den Kerl doch mal an…“ Reno brach ab und verzog das Gesicht. „Oh Gott… Bäh… Stellt euch das mal vor… Ich hoffe, ich werde nie allein in sein Büro gerufen…“  
Die Blonde hatte ihren Lippenstift gefunden und zog ihn etwas nach. Langsam packte sie ihn zurück, bevor sie meinte: „Na ja, dann muss ich mir als Frau ja keine Sorgen machen… Aber vielleicht steht er ja auch nur auf seine Kanone.“  
„Hoffentlich…“, murmelte der Reno, riss dann aber die Augen auf und sah beinahe begeistert zu seinen Kollegen.  
„Was guckst du so?“, wollte Elena wissen und lies beunruhigt ihr Glas sinken.  
Reno fing an, zu breit zu grinsen. „Ich musste nur grad dran denken… Rufus und Sister Ray…“  
„Ja… und?“  
„Ich meine nur…“ Das Grinsen wurde hämisch. „Bei DEM Schwanzvergleich loost Rufus aber voll ab!“ Die Stimme des Turk klang, als hätte er gerade ein Geschenk bekommen und Elena sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Ich denke, bei dem Schwanzvergleich würdest du auch abloosen…“  
„Hey, das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen!“  
Rude schwieg und trank sein Bier.  
„Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen… Eigentlich will ich auch nicht wissen, ob Rufus auf Kerle oder männliche Kanonen steht… Ich glaube, ich werde ihn nie wieder normal angucken können…“, seufzend fuhr sich die Blonde durch die Haare und schloss kurz die Augen.  
Rude nickte zustimmend.  
„Stimmt…“ Reno kratzte sich am Nacken. „Ich stell mir grad vor…“  
„Oh nein, bitte verschone uns“, brummte Elena und winkte die Kellnerin zum Tisch.  
„…dass wir in seinem Büro stehen und ihn der Blick auf Sister Ray total anmacht…“  
Rude zog hinter seiner Brille die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Elena runzelte die Stirn. „Reno, das macht mir Angst…“  
„Ja… mir auch…“ Skeptisch verzog Reno das Gesicht. „Das ist echt eklig…“  
„Wir brauchen mehr Bier!“  
„Eindeutig!“  
Rude nickte.

Zwei leere Biergläser später griff Elena noch einmal das Thema auf.  
„Also… Leute… lasst uns einen Packt schließen.“  
Ihre Kollegen sahen sie verwirrt an.  
Reno fragte: „Einen Packt?“  
„Japp… Wir gehen NIEMALS alleine in Rufus’ Büro…“  
„Und wenn er das so will?“ Reno rieb sich die Nase.  
„Egal, wir gehen trotzdem nicht allein hin. Zu unserer Sicherheit.“ Elena nickte bestimmt und Reno verstand.  
„Okay, das ist ne gute Idee…“  
„Also Prost! Auf das wir nie allein in Rufus’ Büro gehen!“ Elena hob ihr Glas und sowohl Reno als auch Rude prosten ihr zu.

Weitere Minuten vergingen. Sie warteten auf ihr Bier und Elena bekam langsam Hunger. Der Blick auf die Speisekarte wurde etwas interessierter.  
„Was ein aufschlussreicher Abend…“, meinte Reno nach einer Weile und bekam so die Aufmerksamkeit von der jungen Frau und seinem Kollegen, die ihn beide fragend ansahen.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja… Fassen wir mal zusammen: Wir haben herausgefunden dass Rufus nervt, dass Sister Ray männlich ist und dass wir Angst haben, in sein Büro zu gehen, weil er vom Anblick der Kanone geil werden könnte, richtig?“  
„Richtig“, bestätigte Elena.  
Rude nickte.  
„Na also…“ Reno lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. „Sehr aufschlussreich…“


End file.
